The Dusk Wars
by allycat545
Summary: Seth O'Connor is a 13 year old boy who is always discouraged. He doesn't know what he wants for a destiny. When he is sent to planet Mobius. He meets a mobian named Sonic the Hedgehog. With Mobius in the middle of a war against an evil force, will Seth find his destiny and return home?
1. Chapter 1: From human to hedgehog

This crazy adventure all started after my 13th birthday. I grew up in a place known as Littletown. Everyone in Littletown believes in destinies, and fate. Everyone determines their destiny at a young age… I'm 13, and I have no destiny… I'm completely useless… My best friend Cally Write says that I have an amazing destiny. I don't believe her… My name is Seth O'Connor… I'm shy, smart, and discouraged. I've had low self-esteem since my father died. But… Enough about that. Let's get to where my adventure begins. The date was June 21, 2014. We were just let out of school for summer.

"Hey Seth! What are you gonna do now?" said Cally. Cally's a beautiful girl. She has hazel eyes, and red wavy hair. She's 14 years old. She's been my best friend since I was 5.

"What do you think? I'm going to the library!" I told her. I love the library. Cally rolled her eyes at me. I have short light brown hair, and green eyes. "I'll see you later Cal!" I said as I ran off. Littletown is a beautiful, peaceful place. I walk to the entrance of the library. It's the oldest building in Littletown. I walk in. There's thousands of books! I don't know what to pick. I walk down each section. Until, I get to one bookshelf. There I saw a book that caught my eye. I went to grab it when a librarian grabs it. She was gonna throw it out. "um… Why are you throwing that book away?" I ask. She looks at me.

"Nobody ever borrows it." She said.

"Well… What's it about?" I said.

"It's about a faraway planet known as Mobius." She said. It sound cool!

"Do you mind if I borrow that book?" I asked. She looked surprised. She smiled.

"Here… Nobody else wants it… You can keep it." She said handing me the book. I take it.

"Thank you!" I said as I left. I went to my favorite reading spot. It was a hill just outside of town. I sat down and started reading the book. A few hours later, I see something in the sky. It was a light. I looked at it as the light grew bigger and brighter.


	2. Chapter 2: New friend

**Chapter 2: **

**New friend**

I woke up by some kind of pond. I look around. I'm in the middle of a forest. I look at my hand and notice that I'm wearing a glove. Weird… I wasn't wearing any gloves when I saw that light… I look in the pond and I see my reflection… Well… At least I thinks it's me. In the reflection, I see a green hedgehog, with brown eyes. I touch the back of my head. I feel quills. I turned into a hedgehog! All of a sudden… I hear rustling in the tree behind me. I look at it… confused. Then I see something jumping out of the tree. It was a blue hedgehog. He looked at me.

"Hey! Are you working for Dusk?" He asked me. Dusk? Who's that? The hedgehog looked kinda angry.

"Who's Dusk? I don't know what you're talking about." I said. He looked at me.

"Alright… You can't be working for him if you don't know him. Sorry about that." He said.

"Don't mind my asking… but… What's your name?" I said

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"My name's Seth. Nice to meet you Sonic." I said. Our meeting was cut short when a black hedgehog came out of nowhere and attacked Sonic!

"So… Sonic… Thought you got rid of me…" said the hedgehog.

"Yeah…. I-I did… Can't you just… Leave me alone Dusk? You've done enough damage!" said Sonic. So that's Dusk. I wonder why Dusk is attacking Sonic.

"I cannot rest until I know you are dead Sonic… All mobians who control the chaos emeralds must die." Said Dusk "Chaos spear!" He attacked Sonic. A chaos spear hit him in the leg!

"Argh! M-my leg… I-I can't move it…" said Sonic.

"This is where it ends hedgehog…" said Dusk as he walk towards Sonic. I run in front of him. Sonic looks at me surprised. "You do realize if you stand in my way you will die too…" I didn't move.

"I know you might kill me… But… I can't allow you to kill him!" I said. Dusk is about to attack me. I close my eyes.

"Seth! Look out!" yelled Sonic as he threw a rock at Dusk. Dusk laughs.

"Pathetic… Well sonic… you're in luck… I've got another village to destroy... Farewell…" said Dusk as he teleported away. Destroy another village? How many has he destroyed… And why? I ran over to Sonic.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"I-I'm fine… Don't worry…" said Sonic who was gripping his leg in pain. His injury looks pretty bad. It was starting to get dark. We need to find some kind of shelter. I look around. I see something. A cave. Perfect! I help Sonic stand up and walk him to the cave. "Good thinking Seth… but… Now what…"

"I'm gonna treat you're injury." I said.

"You know how to do that?" asked Sonic

"Yeah. I'm pretty good with medicine. I always carry bandages with me just in case… All I need to do now is find some medicine plants. You stay here… I'll be back soon." I said.

"Careful Seth… Mobius isn't as safe as it used to be." Said Sonic. It took me a few hours… But I found the plant I need. Weird… Mobius and Earth have the same plants… The stars and moon look the same too… I head back to the cave. I crush the plants into the medicine.

"This might sting." I said as I rub the medicine on Sonic's injury. I wrap his leg in some bandages. "Give it a day or two and you'll be just fine." Sonic smiles.

"Thanks Seth! I owe you one!" said Sonic "By the way… Where do you come from?" I sigh.

"You might not believe me… but…" I explained to him about Littletown back on Earth.

"You don't know where that light came from? And… That's when you found yourself here on Mobius as a hedgehog?" said Sonic. I nod… I knew it… He doesn't believe me… "Seth…I believe you… I know it's hard to believe… but… After what I've been through… I'm willing to believe anything. And… I know we just met… but… I need your help fighting Dusk… Will you help me?" I nod. "Awesome! We'll make a great team!" We shake hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic's secret

**Chapter 3: **

**Sonic's secret**

We waited 2 days in that cave. We waited for Sonic's leg to heal. After it healed, we left the cave. We wondered around till we found the exit of the forest. Before we knew it… We found ourselves at the ruins of a village.

"W-whoa… Is this Dusk's doing?" I said "Sonic? What's the matter?" Sonic was staring at the destroyed village. It looks like he's about to cry. "Sonic… Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine… Let's go…" said Sonic as he walked away. I feel like he's hiding something. We left the village. We walked a little ways when Sonic stopped. "Hey… Seth… Dusk did destroy that village back there…"

"You looked like you were about to cry… What's going on?" I said. Sonic stood there… "Sonic… if you don't wanna tell me that's ok…"

"No… I'll tell you… It all started 2 years ago… That village… I lived there… It's called Green Grove village… It was a beautiful place to live… I lived there with my friends Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and my best friend Tails… Almost 5 years we've been fighting a man named Dr. Eggman… I beat him every week… But… 2 years ago… He was so sick of losing to me, he fled… Little did we know that he was creating a monster… It took him 2 years to finish… Then… a few weeks ago He finished creating… Dusk the hedgehog… But.. Dusk quickly broke free from Eggman's control… And started hunting down the mobians who can control the chaos emeralds… I'm one of them… So he attacked Green Grove village… My home… Amy, Knuckles, and little Cream fought Dusk to protect me… He killed all 3 of them… Tails and I ran… But… then he grabbed Tails… My best friend and killed him… I ran away… All I could do was watch in horror as Green Grove burned…. I lost my home… and my friends… And it's my fault…" said Sonic as he started crying. "ALL MY FAULT!"

"Hey… Sonic… It's not your fault… Your friends died trying to protect you… "I said Sonic looked at me… Still crying. "You're not strong enough to defeat Dusk on your own… I'll help you."

"Y-you will?" said Sonic. I nod.

"I already said I would… I'll make him pay for what he did to your friends…" I said. Sonic smiles.

"Thanks Seth…" said Sonic.

"What are friends for?" I said.


	4. Chapter 4: River Rush

**Chapter 4: **

**River Rush**

We continued to walk… Which felt like days… Was actually 3 hours…

"Hey Seth… Let's take a little break." Said Sonic. We sat down on a couple of rocks by a river. I look at the river. The water was crystal clear, and it wasn't rushing very fast. I got up and walked towards the river… Weird… There's something shiny under the water.

"Hey Sonic… There's something under this water… I'm gonna check it out." I said. Sonic look at me. He looked nervous. "Are you coming?"

"Huh? Me g-go under water? Uh…. I'll stay right here!" said Sonic.

"Well… ok… I'll be back in a little bit." I said as I jump in the river.

"Be careful Seth…." Said Sonic. I swim. This river's pretty deep. There's a lot of plants and fish under water. I swim deeper until I finally reach the bottom. I look around until I found the shiny thing I was looking for. I pick it up and looked at it. It's some sort of emerald. I don't what emerald… Then I realized I was out of breath! I try to swim to the surface… But… I blackout before I could swim up there. Sonic was standing by the river. "He's been down there for a while… Maybe I should go in there after him… I don't know how to swim… but… He's my friend… And he might be drowning…" Sonic jumps in the water. Sonic grabs my arm and pulls me out of the water. He taps my shoulder. "Seth! Hey Seth! Come on… wake up!" I cough up some water and open my eyes. "Dude! You scared me! Why'd you go down there anyways?"

"I-I found this…" I said showing Sonic the emerald I found. "D-do you know what this is?"

"A chaos emerald!" said Sonic.

"A what?" I said.

"A chaos emerald is and emerald filled with unbelievable power. There are 7 of them. Dusk is after them. There are very few mobians who can control their power. If you can harness their power, you'll have unlimited power! I'm one of the mobians who can control them… That's why Dusk want to kill me…" said Sonic. Oh man…Imagine what disasters that will happen to this planet if he gets all 7!

"Well then… We'll have to find them before Dusk." I said. Sonic nods.

"1 down… 7 to go…" said Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5: The secret of the light

**Chapter 5: **

**The secret of the light**

Meanwhile… In Dusk's secret lair… Dusk has Eggman captive in a prison cell.

"I almost had him… I had that hedgehog right where I wanted him!" said Dusk "If it weren't for his new little buddy…" One of Dusk's minions ran in.

"D-dusk… sir… That last teleporter to Earth… It had some bugs…" said the minion. Dusk looked at him. "Instead of teleporting the human here…. He was teleported to the forest… He's accompanying the hedgehog sir…"

"So… The human that I need for my newest dusk creature… Is the hedgehog's little buddy huh?" said Dusk.

"Why would you bring humans to Mobius anyway?!" said Eggman.

"So I can create more dusk creatures… Humans are less likely to fight back because I'm superior in power… And… Once I create enough dusk creatures… I will have an army! And soon… I WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!" says Dusk laughing evilly. "Minions! Let's go!"

"Where are we going sir?" said a minion.

"To get rid of the hedgehog… We need to turn his buddy… into a dusk creature… We will capture him… And let him kill his own friend!" said Dusk. They all leave.

"Man… If I could warn Sonic… I would… Why did I ever create this monster…" said Eggman.


	6. Chapter 6: Sonic's nightmare

**Chapter 6: **

**Sonic's nightmare**

Sonic and I continued for our hunt… The hunt for the chaos emeralds. I already found 1 in a river. 6 more to go. We need to find all 7 before Dusk does. We've been searching for 12 hours straight. Still…. Nothing. We're starting to get pretty tired. I look up at the sky…

"Hey… Sonic… It's getting dark… We should find a place to sleep for tonight…" I said. Sonic nods. We find another cave. A couple hours later… We were both asleep.

Sonic was sitting up in a tree. He was taking a nap. It was a beautiful, peaceful day in Green Grove Village. The flowers were blooming. The sun was shining. And… Eggman hasn't attacked in 2 years. Everything was perfect… Until… Dusk showed up… He was looking for Sonic. Tails ran over to the tree.

"Sonic! Eggman created this hedgehog who's looking to kill you! He broke free of eggman's control…" said Tails. Tails was scared. Sonic jumped down from the tree and saw Green Grove burning. Mobians were running around and screaming. Some were dead… Some were wounded…

"Tails! Let's go get the others!" said Sonic. They ran through the burning village. Sonic got to Amy, Knuckles, and Cream to late… They were dead… "NO!"

"Your next hedgehog…" said Dusk. He started walking towards Sonic and Tails.

"Come on Tails!" said Sonic, grabbing Tails' arm and running. Dusk grabbed Tails.

"Your turn fox!" said Dusk. Tails was crying.

"TAILS! NOT YOU!" said Sonic. He tried to stop Dusk… But… It was too late… Tails was dead… Sonic ran away. He watched in horror as Green Grove Village burned… He was crying… Then… All of a sudden… Sonic saw Seth. He felt a little better… "Hey! Seth!" Dusk snuck up behind Seth. "NO!"

"Sonic?" said Seth as Dusk killed him. Sonic woke up. Breathing heavily. Sonic looked at me. I was still asleep.

"I-it was just a dream…" said Sonic. I wake up a few hours later and sees Sonic crying. I run over to him.

"Hey… What's wrong?" I said. Sonic was wiping his eyes.

"Oh… N-nothing Seth… I'm fine…" said Sonic.


	7. Chapter 7: The Kidnapping

**Chapter 7:**

**The kidnapping**

We continued to search for the chaos emeralds. They were nowhere in sight… Sonic told me that if our emerald glows then one's close by.

"Hey… I think we should split up… We can meet back up here in an hour…" I said. Sonic shakes his head

"No… Dusk could be hunting both of us…" said Sonic. I interrupt him.

"We'll find them faster by splitting up. Like I said… We can meet up here in an hour…" I said. Sonic nods.

"Promise me… You'll be careful…" said Sonic. I smile.

"Don't worry about me… I'll go right… You go left…" I said. We split up. I walk a little way… Before we split up, I gave Sonic the emerald. I'm worried for him… But, I know he'll be fine. I'm not having any luck. I wonder how Sonic's doing… Then… All of a sudden, I feel something hit the back of my head and I blackout. It was a dusk creature. With Sonic…

"The emerald's glowing!" said Sonic. He ran and tripped over something. He got up and saw a chaos emerald! "That's 2 out of 7! Now I've gotta meet back up with Seth." Sonic ran back to the meeting spot. He looked around. He saw a dusk creature carrying me. "SETH!" Before Sonic could help me, a dusk creature jumped out in front of him and sprayed him with something. "H-hang… on…." Sonic collapsed. Back with me… I wake up in some sort of cell. I sit up. My head hurts.

"W-where am I?" I said.

"You're prisoner in Dusk's lair." I don't know who said that… I look around, and I see a man. He's fat. He's wearing a red coat with black pants. He has a brown mustache, and wearing goggles.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"My name is Dr. Eggman… I created this monster…" said Eggman.

"I know who you are… Sonic told me about you…" I said. "Why am I here anyway?"

"Dusk… Every week… He teleports a human here… to his lair… He then turns them into a dusk creature to build an army… The teleporter e used for you had some bugs… So it sent you to the Evergreene Forest… Where you met Sonic. Dusk wants you here… To turn you into a dusk creature… And kill Sonic…" said Eggman. I gasped. He wants me… To kill my best friend… To kill the best friend I've ever had…


End file.
